


Different Centuries Causes Issues

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: If Chiley Were Canon [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: After 'Knight After Knight', Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Riley was the brains of the relationship, he really should have realised Ivan may have a problem with them.





	Different Centuries Causes Issues

Riley was usually the thinker, there was no doubt about that and both of them agreed that he was the brains of this relationship and Chase was the heart, they would push, prod and pull until they got the balance just right. Anyway he was the brains, so it really should have occurred to him that as Ivan was from the medieval era and probably would react badly to two of his male team mates making out with each other, in the middle of the lair, minus a shirt, or two.

It had started out with them sparring, practising their hand to hand, removing the shirts when they got to hot, it was when they stopped that things degenerated.

Riley should have noticed it earlier but he was to busy fighting to notice the dark maori tattoo that covered his boyfriends left pectoral. His mouth went dry as he looked at the Ta Moko, reaching up to touch it and sucking in a breath when he realised it was calved into the skin, Chase had gotten it done in the traditional way.

He traced the pattern, feeling the dips in the skin, shivering at the texture and feel of warm skin under his fingertips before looking up at his boyfriend, sucking in a breath as he saw the warm brown eyes blown wide with lust until only a thin slither of colour remained, and before he knew what happened he was sat on one of the desks, Chase between his legs and he was completely gone, drunk on Chase with no reason left.

A sharp whistle made them break apart, panting into each others mouths.

“Sorry Miss Morgan.” Chase managed to get as the younger laughed, leaning into his boyfriends chest as his shoulders shook, the Kiwi also chuckling as he hugged the other.

“Seriously guys what were you doing?” Shelby asked before she thought it through, luckily for her it was Riley that answered while Tyler snickered at them, Koda was just happy to see his friends happy. None of them noticed Ivan stood there, a look of pure rage etched into his features.

“You are all complacent with the abomination!” The outburst made everyone jump, Riley flinching and all but scrambling away, deeper into one of the caves and it took everything in Chase not to strangle the knight. Instead he grabbed their clothes and followed his partner, finding him curled up in a ball in a small, hidden corner.

The Kiwi sat besides him, curling a gentle arm around the swordsman’s shoulders and offering the green pole shirt as Riley began to talk, his southern accent thicker with emotion.

“I should have realised, thought of it. But Ivan’s so nice you know but then so are the people back home, until they find out and then they’ll beat you black and blue.” Riley gave a hollow laugh but pulled on his shirt before crawling into the other ranger’s lap, snuggling in and absently tracing the ta moko.

“Did someone...”

“Not to me, my first and only other boyfriend. His father found out about him being gay and...” Riley shivered again, pressing even closer somehow, making a noise of surprise and upset when Chase moved away, but settling when a black hoodie was suddenly around him and he pulled it on properly, zipping it with a flourish. Chase laughed at how adorable it was before gathering him close again.

“I’m sorry love, but I won’t let that happen to you, no matter what.” Chase soothed, kissing the blonds forehead. “Even if we have to run to New Zealand, Ma and Chloe love you already.”

The southerner hummed his agreement, sweet smile curving his lips, resting there comfortably, fingers still tracing the intricate lines he found fascinating.

“Chase, Riley.” They heard Kendall make her way towards them, smiling slightly as she saw them. Her eye caught on Chase’s tattoo, eyes lighting with curiosity for a moment but she shook it off quickly.

“Shelby is talking with Ivan and he seems to be getting it. Why don’t you to go out and relax for a bit.” She suggested and the two nodded. Chase finally pulled his shirt on and easily lead his boyfriend through the base.

That was the first time Riley stayed over at Chase’s apartment, happy in the elder’s arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart well into the night

It was several days later that Ivan approached them, whole hearted in his apology and it was merely a moment in history for the rangers but it made Chase even more thankful for the place he’d come from.


End file.
